Dragon's Claw
by SapphireShadows
Summary: When many strange disappearences start ocurring in Domino, and Anzu is a target, what will Yugi and the gang do to get her back from the insane killer? And what of the the two new students in Jonouchi's class.
1. Chapter 1

3/39/05

- Disclaimer We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi, we do own the plot and Samira and Devin.

- Note From The Authors Hey this is SapphireShadows and Devin Kye with out first co-write together! Please R&R no flames please, constructive criticism welcome! Thanks!

Chapter 1

The streetlights flickered on and off as footsteps echoed on the pavement. She was running, something had startled her near the last alley she had come by. She didn't dare try to approach the _thing _further for the alleys were dimly lit as night had already fallen and there was no light to shed in the deep shadows of the alleyways. She had walked calmly by the alley at first thinking it only to be a stray animal in a garbage bin. Then she'd heard steps advance upon her, following her, and it seemed to be matching her steps, but she still heard an extra step added to hers. She looked behind her frantically slowing down a bit. Not many people were out at this time of night; she had had to work late and had no meathead to get home besides walking. As she looked cautiously around her she saw no one, perhaps it had only been her imagination, but she felt a warm breath on her, as she turned back around she was greeted by a man in a dark trench coat looking down at her mockingly.

"Hello there m'lady," he said his face smeared with a smirk. The woman backed up a few steps, now afraid of what this stranger would do to her. The flickering lights made shadows dance on his face making his features more eerie than they already were. As he advanced closer towards her she backed away farther in fear, a small hint in the back of her mind of what his intentions were. Abruptly he grabbed her by the wrist wrenching her towards the alley, then a pierce scream went into the night, no one around to hear it.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" A form shifted in the bed, the sheets thrown in every which way. A groan was heard from under the covers as a hand came out from under the mess shutting off the alarm clock, having been set in snooze. Again a few minutes later the irritating screech of the alarm filled the room again.

"Arrg!" the hand clasped down on the alarm again, a bedraggled Jonouchi sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes. "Damn alarm," he cursed under his breath, as he got up stretching out. He quickly pulled out his school uniform from the closet and slipped it on. He went into the living room, as soon as he was finished dressing, then turned on the television to the usual morning news heading into the kitchen for something so settle his stomach this morning. He listened to the droning of the television as the news reporter came on.

"This is Noriko Watanabe here at the site where another victim was found dead this morning. The nearby neighbors had heard a suspicious scream the night before, and came to check out the premises this morning. Having found the remains of a woman identified as Rika Hoashi. From what the police have investigated there seems to be evidence of a struggle. This murderer doesn't seem to be in anyway connected to the others that have been going on. If there is only one murderer guilty of these deaths, he seems to not have a pattern in his killings, only that they all have been woman. This information leads the police to believe that there may be more than one person involved in these recent streaks of murderers. For more information on this case tune in tonight at nine, now back to Yohi Horibuchi for the weather forecast." Jonouchi made his way over to the television.

"Another murderer," he muttered under his breath, turning the television of and grabbing his backpack as he headed out the door.

Jonouchi dragged his heavy backpack filled with an endless array of textbooks. He sighed as he reached his destination, Mrs. Muzuki's room. Math was his hardest subject, and if he had the choice he'd throw it out of his learning curriculum. The blonde boy entered the adolescent filled room, and threw his backpack on the ground next to his assigned desk. He plopped down on his chair and pondered about the unexplained murderers. A couple seconds later the teacher arrived with a laptop in hand. The teacher set it down on the desk and took out the lesson plan for that day. She grabbed a handy expo marker and began writing down three warm-up problems for the class to begin with while she got settled to begin the lesson. The students started to write down the problems on a fresh sheet of notebook paper. Jonouchi looked up at the problems on the board chewing on the end of his pencil in concentration. Just as he almost got to the first step of the first problem the door opened and a girl walked in. Jonouchi put down his pencil studying her as she made her way to the teacher handing her a slip. She didn't look familiar; Jonouchi didn't recognize her from any of his classes, or the halls for that matter. Mrs. Muzuki and her talked for a bit before the teacher pointed at the empty seat next to his. The girl nodded and made her way to the vacant seat setting her things down with as little noise as possible taking a piece of paper out and copying the problems as the teacher had told her too. Jonouchi went back to his work, after looking her over a few times. She had dark hair, and brown eyes, he found her quite attractive, just as he did any other girl he pretty much saw. She smiled a bit noticing he was looking at her, before she went back to working out the problems.

After Jonouchi finished his warm-up he began to stare at her once more. He liked everything about her, the silky brown hair, her chocolate colored eyes, everything was perfect. After awhile of staring he sat back in his chair waiting for the teachers instructions.

"Okay everyone pass up your warm-ups please," asked the teacher a smile on her face. The students did as they were told and passed up their paper filled with calculations to solve the problems. As time passed the bell to signal the end of class rang. Everyone in the room began to pack up their things quickly sprinted out the door. Jonouchi noticed the brown haired girl walked past him he quickened his pace to catch up with her. She glanced at him, noticing he was walking besides her. Jonouchi smiled a bit before being the first to speak.

"Hi," he said a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi," she said looking at him, stopping at the door. Jonouchi stopped walking as she stopped.

"My name is Jonouchi Katsuya, what's yours?" he inquired.

"My name is Samira," she replied.

"It's very nice to meet you, Samira." She smiled.

"Nice too meet you as well."

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Jonouchi asked.

She nodded, "Mm hmm," she replied.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my friends for lunch," he asked looking at her.

"That'd be nice, sure I'd love to," she replied smiling.

Jonouchi smiled back and asked, "Need any help getting to your next class?"

"No thanks, I'm sure I can manage, wouldn't want to make you late," she replied.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch then," he said. She nodded leaving the room going to her next class. Jonouchi headed in the opposite direction to his next class which was before lunch.

Samira navigated her way through the halls finding her next class. She looked up at the room number then back down at her schedule to make sure the room numbers matched. As she made her way in she was greeted by a large group of peering eyes. Slowly she made her way towards the teacher; he like the last teacher instructed her to sit down in a seat and gave her instructions on what to do, after making sure she had all the correct textbooks. She made her way towards her seat, this time she was seated next to a boy with tri-colored hair. He smiled warmly at her as she made her way to her seat. She returned the smile, taking out what she'd need for this class period. After reading through different excerpts of the textbook the bell rang as she packed up her things and made her way to the teacher handing in the paper.

"Thank you Miss Watsuki," he said taking the paper from her. She smiled and nodded making her way out of the classroom and towards the lunchroom. She stood at the door, seeing the familiar face of the blonde she'd met earlier. He smiled at her and greeted her again.

"C'mon, I'll show you where we sit," he said as she followed behind him to where he led her. To her surprise the same boy with tri-colored hair from her English class was at the table as well. She smiled at all them taking a seat besides Jonouchi. Jonouchi smiled as the beautiful girl inched closer to him at the sight of a freaky bug.

"What the fuck is that!" Jonouchi glanced on the other side of her noticing what she was startled with.

Jonouchi simply replied, "Oh…that's Weevil."

"That thing is actually a human?" she asked pointing at it. Jonouchi nodded as his reply. Samira cringed in disgust. Unexpectedly a pointy brown haired teenager walked over to Samira with a tray full of food. His eyes widened at the site of the attractive girl. He snaked his way past Jonouchi and towards the girl.

"Hi my name's Honda Hiroto, what's yours? It's nice to meet you," he rapidly said in one breath.

Samira backed away and replied, "Samira," quite overwhelmed with the attention he was drawing to them. Jonouchi pushed him off the seat and scooted closer to Samira.

Suddenly the boy with the tri-colored hair pipped up and asked, "So you're new here right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes I am," she replied to add on to her nod. Another brunette was sitting next to boy with tri-colored hair. Her hair was about shoulder length, and she had blue eyes.

"This is Anzu Mazaki," the boy with tri-colored hair said motioning to the girl next to him, "And I'm Yugi Mutou, it's nice to meet you," he finished with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said her eyes drawing to the large pendant around his neck. Yugi noticed she was looking at his puzzle, when she saw that he was aware she looked away from the pendant around his neck. Suddenly a teacher came into the lunch room trying to make all the teenagers go quiet.

"A strange character has been spotted near the school; we are now in a lock down! Please stay calm while the authorities arrive and give the next order of what we should do," he looked at all the frantic faces and finished, "Please head to your homerooms now for further instruction," with that he left them among themselves to talk about the matters. While Jonouchi was making his way to homeroom he'd lost track of Samira, when he reached the room, he noticed everyone was there but her.

- Note from the Authors Well how'd you like it? Please R&R and leave your opinions. Next chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading!


	2. Identities Revealed

3/30/05

**Sukara-Nodori – **Thank you for the review! It was appreciated. Here's your update o

- Note From The Authors Here's chapter 2! Yup a quick update -sigh- don't you just love spring break? Okay anyhoo…time for the chapter.

- Disclaimer See Chapter 1, well disclaimer first…then the chapter!

Chapter 2

Samira stood in the office tapping her foot, as she waited for the principal to come out and see her. She stood impatiently looking at the ground; she looked up once the door opened.

"Shouldn't you be in your homeroom?" Mr. Sengupta asked.

She shook her head quickly holding her hand out to him. "I'm Samira Watsuki, the agent that was sent, for further investigation to the murderers," she introduced herself smiling as she still held out her hand waiting for him to shake it. As if unsure the principal stuck out a hesitant hand to shake the girl's hand.

"Why would they send such a young agent?" he asked. Samira pulled her hand away insulted.

"What you'd expect? For them to send an old geezer? Humph," she sighed, "I was the best bet for bait, and I am a top agent," she said.

"I see, so you're bait, you're actually going to get yourself kidnapped?" he asked. She merely nodded.

"Yes that's it, it's the best way to catch the real killer, we have many suspects, but we're not really sure of them, the one the authorities question the most, are these three…" she searched her head for the information she needed, her eyes looking up, "That used to be part of an association called DOMA I believe," she stopped nodding her head, "Yes DOMA." The principal looked at her quite shocked. He would've never expected they'd send someone like her, but it was their decision. As she turned to looked at her notes something caught her eye.

A teenager with dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes passed by the office, she turned to the principal, "Who's that?" she asked.

"His name is Gnainen Reyes; he's a new student that transferred in today. Samira nodded jotting down his name. Suddenly a scream was heard Samira jerked her heard towards the source, and ran out of the office. She pulled out her gun for safety; she passed by one of the bathrooms, when she heard another scream coming from within the bathroom. She turned back and entered the guy's bathroom, being cautious of her surroundings as she looked around. Inside, a man in a black trench coat hovered over a girl. The girl he was towering over wore an expression of sheer horror. The man in the trench coat looked back at Samira; he lifted up his hand revealing a tattoo of a dragon. He swung down his arm and a mysterious cloud of black smoke filled the bathroom, Samira coughed as the smoke entered her nose making it hard to breath. She put up her hand to cover her face, only her eyes and forehead showing. She lunged foreword hoping the man would still be there, but surprisingly he was gone and only the frightened girl stood in the same stupor as before. She cursed under her breath, walking out of the bathroom. There two officers greeted her, with confused glances.

"She's in there," she said slumping against the wall. The two policemen rushed past her into the bathroom, awhile later coming out with the traumatized girl. The intercom turned on, and the principal's voice boomed throughout the school.

"The lockdown is now complete, your parents have been called, with information of what has happened, school is now over for today, tomorrow it will commence at the same time," he announced. Jonouchi sighed as he thought of where Samira could be at the moment. He tried to comfort himself with thoughts like, she most likely went to the wrong room, but when he heard the scream he was now unsure of what he thought. He sighed again peering out the window, when he noticed a black figure on top of the building next to the school, he rubbed his eyes not believing what he just saw, as he opened them the figure was gone. Now confused, he picked up his backpack and left the room. As he exited the room, he noticed Samira was slumped against the wall next to the bathroom door. He sighed, this time out of relief as he made his way up to her. He noticed her head was slumped down looking at her feet, not paying attention to anything around her. She looked up as she saw a pair of feet in front of her.

"Hey," started Joey, "I got worried, I didn't see you in class, did you get lost?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah went to the wrong class," she said letting out a forced giggle.

He nodded, "Well this was a great day to be new to the school." She laughed a bit.

"It wasn't that bad, at least a made some friends," she a small smile tugging at her lips. Jonouchi blushed a bit. She straightened herself as she walked past him.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess," she said behind her shoulder as she disappeared behind the corner.

Samira opened the door, slipping inside her new apartment. It was furnished, as all the others she had stayed at previously were. She let her backpack slip from her shoulder. Her clipboard was still in hand, she had made some more notes as she made her way home. She slipped off her shoes leaving them by the door with her backpack. She sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen setting down her clipboard on the table. She glanced over the notes she had made. She came across the name of the new kid she had seen while she was in the office, now that she remembered, from what she'd seen of that dark figure in the bathroom, he had the same hair color as the boy.

"That's impossible," she said rolling her eyes, "He couldn't have been there so quickly, or could he have?" she growled a bit out of frustration, getting up from the chair and heading to the shower. After taking her shower, and getting ready for bed, which she would most likely not sleep in that long tonight, she made her way to the fridge taking out something to eat and sitting back down studying her notes, and information she had about the chain of murderers. She looked over the pictures of the suspects making notes on them, and memorizing the faces if she was ever to come upon any of them. Samira studied the information for quite a bit of hours, before she knew it, it was already one in the morning. She sighed leaving her clip board on the table heading to bed.

"At least I don't have to worry about homework," she said making her way to the room.

Samira awoke, to the voice of someone over the radio. She groaned not wanting to get up but forced herself up from the bed. She quickly got dressed, and made her bed, before heading into the kitchen. She pulled out the lunch she had managed to make last night and put it in her backpack. She grabbed her clipboard off the table as well. As she picked it up, she heard a small paper flutter to the floor. She sighed putting her things on the couch kneeling to pick up the paper that had fallen; she turned it over as it had fallen face down. She read the letters at the top of it, DOMA; she didn't remember seeing this picture last night.

"Must've overlooked it, I guess…" she said. Before placing it back into the clip board she looked over it, the three of them did seem like an odd trio. She shrugged, she didn't see how they were suspected, she thought most likely because of the way they looked. She put it in the pile of pictures she had, putting her clip board in her backpack as well. She slung her backpack strap over her shoulder, making her way out the door, making sure to lock it before she left.

Jonouchi anxiously walked down the hallway in search of Samira, when he didn't spot her he gave up and went to his homeroom. He turned into his homeroom to see Samira chewing on the end of her of pencil studying a piece of paper in front of her. Jonouchi set down his backpack startling Samira, she jumped and bit and quickly covered the papers she was looking at, she then looked up to meet Jonouchi's coffee colored eyes.

"Hey Samira," Jonouchi said.

"Hey Joey," Samira replied as she shoved the papers back into her backpack. Jonouchi took a seat, on his chair. The teacher walked in, setting up the warm-up problems on the board as she did yesterday. Once again Jonouchi pulled out a piece of paper and copied down the problems from the board. A few moments later the bell rang and the students filed into the classroom, chatting and quieting down as they took their seats and did the warm-up problems. As Jonouchi looked up almost finished with the second problem he noticed Samira was already done with the problems and was looking up at the clock, then her glance turned to the outside, her head resting on her hand in boredom. She was again startled when the door creaked open and a boy stumbled into the classroom. Samira looked up at the front noticing he was the same boy from yesterday. He made his way to the teacher handing her a slip just as she had done yesterday. The teacher got him situated and he sat down, his seat was two seats behind Samira's, she looked back at him, and turned around when she saw he turned to look at her. Again she resumed her position looking out the window waiting for the teacher to announce the time for warm-ups was finished. She pondered about the tattoo on the mysterious man. She had never seen anything like it before, except on some men she had known who had been in biker gangs, and he for one didn't compare to any of the bikers she knew. The teacher asked for the warm-ups to be passed up. After the warm-ups were passed up the class commenced. Samira couldn't help but notice that Jonouchi was staring at her, yet again. She turned to him and whispered lightly.

"Umm…why are you staring at me?" she asked although she thought she knew the answer already. Jonouchi snapped back into reality not having noticed he was staring at her.

"Sorry…didn't mean to," he whispered back as his attention fell upon the teacher. Samira shook her head adverting her attention to the teacher as well. Time flew by and class was over, before they realized it.

When the second class was over, Samira made her way to the lunchroom; she sat down at an empty table pulling out her lunch and her clip board as well. She just took the lunch out of the bag it was in and set it down upon the table, taking the drink, and taking a small sip from it, again looking over the papers she had. She kept the straw from the drink in her mouth, chewing on the end of it, trying to concentrate on the papers she was looking over.

"Excuse me," said an unfamiliar voice. Samira covered her papers with a spare folder before looking up to see the speaker.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"I was wondering if you know where I can locate Anzu Mazaki?"

Samira paused, "She sits over there," she answered pointing at the table where they had been yesterday, "At least I think…" she finished. The boy nodded and made his way towards the table she had pointed at. She studied him as he talked to Anzu, when she noticed that they both walked inside the building together, she gathered her papers and followed. As she was about to enter the building Jonouchi appeared in front of her, she stopped eyeing the ground not looking up.

"'Cuse me," she said finally looking up, "Jonouchi?" she asked as she saw it was none other than him in her way.

"Hey there Samira," he said looking down at her, as she was a few inches shorter than him.

"Hey Jonouchi," she said looking past his shoulder at Anzu and the boy not wanting to loose them, "Can you excuse me for a moment," she said not waiting for a response and brushed past him. Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, as he saw Samira run in after the two of them. Samira glanced ahead and noticed that Anzu and Gnainen had turned a corner. She picked up her pace, slowing as she turned the corner, to not startle them, once she turned, to her dismay she found they weren't there anymore.

"So he is the killer," she said under her breath closing her hands into fists and gritting her teeth, "He got away from me again," she sighed walking back towards the lunchroom in defeat.

The rest of the school day went by in a haze. When Samira reached her apartment she placed her backpack on the couch not bothering to take her shoes off, she went to the phone and quickly dialed in a number. After the person on the other line picked up she asked to speak to Detective Inouye, when he answered she didn't bother saying who was speaking.

"I found the killer," she said quickly.

"Wait…what Samira?" asked Detective Inouye on the other line.

"Yes it's me, I found another lead, I'm pretty sure this guy is the killer," she explained.

"And who is it?"

She searched her head for the name, "Ahh…his name was Gnainen something," she said going over to her backpack to find the name, "I have it in here somewhere," she mumbled.

"What makes you think he's the killer?" he asked.

"I encountered the killer the other day, and this kid is just like him, he disappeared with this other girl, Anzu Mazaki," she finished.

"They could have gone into a room."

"I highly doubt that," responded Samira.

"Well until you dig further information up on this guy, our best lead right now is those three DOMA associates."

Samira sighed, "Why would he go back to school, if he knows I know?" she asked.

"He's a nutcase; I bet he will be there tomorrow."

"Okay, fine, whatever," she said hanging up the phone on the receiver.


End file.
